


Baby It's Cold Outside

by gehddit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehddit/pseuds/gehddit
Summary: It's been a long shift down at the warehouse, doesn't help that it's winter in New York- good thing they have each other to keep them warm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Baby It's Cold Outside

“Steve.” There’s a warm weight on his knee, a touch so familiar to him he can’t tell if he’s dreaming it. “Steve,” Bucky gives his knee a light shake, “come on pal, sun’s comin’ up.” 

Steve groans and the spot of warmth leaves his knee just to come down hard on his shoulder, Bucky delivering a solid thumping.

“Alright.” Steve complains, sitting up before Bucky thinks he needs to have another go. Shoving himself off his pile of crates, he gives another groan, rubbing at his neck. 

“I told you not to wait for me.”

“Wasn’t gonna leave you to stack all of these by yourself.”

“Yeah ‘cause you were such a huge help.” Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve turns away from him, hands jammed into his pockets.

“Better than nothing.” He tries to straighten up, knowing how tired he must look even though he didn’t move even a fraction of the crates that Bucky did.

“Hey,” Bucky slings an arm around him, “first let’s not forget this isn’t even your job. And second,” he bends down into Steve’s eyeline, eyebrows up;  _ you listening? _ “ _ second, _ even nothing would’ve been better than being here by myself.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve moves to shrug him off.

“I’m serious!” Bucky’s hand tightens on Steve’s shoulder, pulling him right up to his side. “Your snores make for good company, damn near  _ musical _ .”

Steve chews his smile, knowing it’s pointless, that Bucky can see it without even looking at him. “That’s it.” Steve cuts off Bucky’s teasing, shoving his shoulder into Bucky’s rib. Buck chokes out a laugh, his arm closing in around Steve’s neck in a headlock.

“You little shit!”

“Hey, no!” Steve cries out, laughter wracking his lungs as Bucky noogies him through his mom’s hand-me-down beanie. Managing a direct enough hit to Bucky’s side, Bucky lets out a grunt, his grip slackening for only a moment, but it’s all the time Steve needs. 

Ducking down, Steve gives Bucky a shove for good measure, bolting down the street towards their station. His heart pounds, almost in time with the footfalls behind him, Bucky right on his heels. It doesn’t take long before he’s in Steve’s peripheral, whooping as he passes him. Steve opens his mouth to curse Bucky’s too long legs, but comes up empty; his voice gone, his  _ breath _ gone. Hunching forward, hands on his knees, he opens his mouth, gulping for air and coming up empty. He tries to keep calm, has been through this a hundred times, but they’re dead in the center of the warehouse district; it’s too cold and there’s nowhere warm for miles. Blood throbs at his temples, Steve’s eyes squeezed shut against the ache of it; his head filling up, the acidic burn of carbon dioxide filling every cell in his body, every molecule– 

Winter chilled fingers skate along Steve’s jaw, angling him up by his chin and Steve opens his eyes to see Bucky’s looking sternly back at him.

“Okay.” Bucky says it like he’s answering a question, quickly stepping behind Steve, pulling him up, his back to Bucky’s front. With great care, he brings his hands to Steve’s chest, sweeping them across his narrow rib cage. It only takes a moment for the cold to dissipate, for a quiet heat to take its place. He picks up the pace a bit, and Steve can feel everything begin to loosen. Soon small puffs of air are getting through and Steve pulls at them desperately until he hears Bucky’s calm voice low in his ear.

“Slow Stevie,” he slides his hands to the center of Steve’s chest, adding just enough pressure that he can feel Bucky’s diaphragm pushing out against his back. “Like me.” He murmurs, taking a long, slow breath. “Feel that?” He does it again. “That’s all it is. Nice and slow.”

Steve nods, giving Bucky a bit more of his weight as he focuses on opening himself up, on letting the air in bit by bit.

“That’s it.” Bucky lets out in a breath of his own, now clutching at Steve more than bracing him. Steve tries to look back at him, to turn in Bucky’s newly tightened grip, but abruptly finds himself alone, Bucky a good few paces away, only a light hand on Steve’s back for a moment to keep him steady. 

“Think we’ll make the train?” Steve flinches at the crack in his voice, trying to be grateful he could speak at all.

“We’ll make it, this or the next one. You just take it easy.” Swatting at Steve’s shoulder, he gives Steve’s shirt a tug when he doesn’t respond. A quick nod is all he’s willing to risk, because now that the oxygen had returned to him, with it came everything else.

His hatred of this weak, pathetic body, his resentment that Bucky was saddled with him, would now likely miss his train after working a double because he was too good a man to admit what Steve is. They walked like that the rest of the way;Steve steeping in his own self-loathing, his body bent in a miserable arch, shoulders to his ears and fists clenched in his pockets. Bucky pitches him glances out of the corner of his eye every once in a while, but says nothing.

The station, a five by seven foot pavilion, is empty when they arrive, collapsing into a huddle on the single bench. Without the walk to keep his blood moving, Steve quickly begins to shake, furiously clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering– to keep this morning from becoming any more embarrassing. Bucky’s shifting beside him, and Steve turns just in time to see him stripping off his coat, moving to drape it over Steve’s shoulders.

“Don’t–” Steve bites out, trying not to sound so angry, especially when it isn’t Bucky he’s angry  _ with _ , “don’t be ridiculous Buck, it’s freezing out here. I’ve got my own coat.”

“For all the good it’s doing you. I’ve been working up a sweat all night, what do I need a coat for?” But Steve only glares at him, jaw set. Bucky didn’t seem too happy himself, his fists balled up in his coat, letting it crumple onto his lap. 

“Remember when we were kids, that fight–”

“That  _ one _ fight we got in as–”

“That fight.” Bucky talks over him, not having it, “with that glitterati kid and his buddies?”

“That’s right!” Steve perks up at the memory. “Found your skivvies at his girl’s place.” But Bucky waved that off.

“We barely kissed, whoever’s skivvies he  _ did _ find owes me a drink.”

“ _ Sure, sure.” _

“Yeah, you worry about your own skivvies.”

“No one else is worrying about ‘em.” But Bucky just rolls his eyes.

“So these kids show up at our practice, telling me I’ve got it coming to me good, and I turn around, and what do I see?” He looks at Steve like maybe he wants an answer, and Steve’s trying to put everything in order, but can’t quite get a hold of it. “The whole team about half way down the block– running for their lives by the look of it– and you, four foot nothin’ standing right at my elbow with your fists up.”

“Think I broke three ribs that day.” 

“And lost a tooth,” Bucky grins, knocking his knee into Steve’s, “but you did that guy’s nose a number.”

“About the only hit I got in if I do recall.”

“Quality over quantity pal-o,  _ quality over quantity _ .” And with the confidence of a man given permission, he drapes the coat over his shaking frame. Before Steve can even think to protest, Bucky pins him with a hard look and Steve reads it like a telegram typed out in bold;  _ So will you just let me? _

And who is he to refuse Bucky anything? So he knots his fingers inside the front of his new coat, tugging it more firmly around him and leans into Bucky’s side. Buck lets out a pleased huff of surprise, lifting his arm to wrap around him, fitting them together shoulder to hip. 

Steve’s thinking he’s in danger of falling asleep again when two factory workers walk past them. They hadn’t heard the men approaching and neither even had time to panic before the nearer of the two turned and tipped his hat, showing them a small smile, the other barely noticing them at all. 

It hits Steve then, that with his mother’s old beanie and Bucky’s coat, the way they’re curled up together– he must look like Bucky’s wife; a couple coming home from a long night out. A strange kind of thrill fires through him, rolling out from the center of him in enormous waves– rocking him, swallowing him up. 

He tilts his head back, looking up to find Bucky staring down at him, something in his face Steve hadn’t seen before, or maybe never so openly; an expression that might be frightening were it anyone else– almost predatory, and it has Steve grabbing at Bucky’s shirt, Bucky leaning down closer–

The glaring light of the train shines over them, the screeching of its breaks against the rails, and something drops from the atmosphere; rain after a heavy summer’s morning. They know better than to sit– though the empty car would let them have their pick– the frigid seats aren’t worth the rest it would grant them. Again they huddle together in the cool of the car, Bucky lining up at Steve’s back. As the train shudders into motion, Bucky’s hand moves to Steve’s waist, keeping him steady.

Steve can feel Bucky’s warm breath on his neck and he’s shaking in his efforts to keep still when all he wants is to press his hips back, to slide himself down along Bucky’s solid warmth, feel the day’s labor in Bucky’s arms wrapped around him. He lets himself picture it, let’s it play out in his head in the hopes it would calm him down, settle the churning heat in his gut. Instead it’s this miserable shaking, and Bucky must mistake it for the cold, bringing his hands up to Steve’s arms, rubbing them from shoulders to elbows. Letting out a small sigh, Steve gives himself permission to lean back even just a little, even just resting his head against Bucky’s chest. He feels the air rushing from Bucky’s nose in a harsh breath; his hands still, and ever so slowly wrap around Steve’s thin biceps, using his grip to bring them tight together. 

They were always dancing on this razor’s edge of what friends would do, how friends would touch, and what– what lovers would do. And suddenly, on this train, in this city that raised them, walking the line wasn’t enough anymore. Steve gives into every image, every act that’s been racing through his head, not just today, but for years; he shifts his hips back just enough that as he presses against Bucky, it can’t be mistaken for an accident. 

“ _ Christ.” _ Bucky gasps, grabbing at Steve’s hips, yanking him down as he thrusts up, draping himself over Steve’s back, cock already filling against Steve’s ass. They both groan at the feel of it, Steve bending at the knees to drag himself along Bucky’s shaft. “Fuck, Steve.” Bucky chokes out, taking all of Steve’s weight in his arms and shoving him up against the wall of the train. It takes no time before his hat and both coats are on the floor, Bucky raking his fingers through Steve’s hair, pressing his lips to the ruffled trail he makes, all the while arching his hips into Steve’s ass. Steve can’t stop panting, his mouth wide and wet, hips driving back against Bucky’s movements, moaning at the feel of Bucky’s hands skating over his body, down his neck, his chest, across his stomach; lower and lower. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” he cries out when Bucky grips his hard cock, stroking it through the wool of his trousers. It’s torturous, the thick folds of material between them, and Steve wants–  _ needs _ – “Come  _ on _ .” He reaches back, pulling at Bucky’s hip, shoving backwards.

“ _ Fuckin– nng.”  _ Bucky’s choked off curse is the only warning Steve gets, he feels the tug of his belt, can hear the metallic glide of Bucky’s zipper, and Bucky’s rigid cock is pressed into the line of Steve’s ass, both of them whimpering at the feel of it. 

It doesn’t matter to them that someone could board the train at any stop, that there are most certainly people in other cars that might decide to take a stroll into theirs; none of it mattered. They’d been on this one thousand story drop their whole lives now and they’ve reached the end of their rope a hundred feet from the ground.

Their movements were more desperate now, falling in and out of rhythm in their urgency, Bucky ramming forward and Steve forcing himself back, until the slick head of Bucky’s cock caught the lip of Steve’s entrance,

“ _ Steve _ –”

“Do it, _do it!_ ” Steve begs, doesn’t even care, but Bucky hesitates and Steve can’t wait anymore. He bears down, reaching back to take Bucky’s dick in hand, holding it steady as he grits his teeth against the burn of it–it _hurt_ ; but Steve’s life was full of that, and never had it been good like this, one beautiful ache drowning out all the others. Bucky’s gone entirely still behind him, all quiet, except the heaving of his chest as he pants into Steve’s neck. 

“Are you– Steve, are you…?” And Steve hadn’t needed Bucky to have said anything for him to understand exactly what Bucky wants to know. Finding the hand clutched at his hip, Steve wraps his own around it, sliding it up to his chest and pressing them firmly at the center of it.

Together they take a deep breath, and as they release it, Bucky’s rolls his sweat slick forehead along the slope of Steve’s shoulder, smattering light kisses along his back, the line of Steve’s jaw, and slowly he rocks upward; easy, shallow thrusts until Steve gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. And with Steve’s assent, Bucky lets go; untethers himself from his own leash. Steve feels when he has all of Bucky, when Bucky strikes something inside of him Steve didn’t even know was there, and he clenches down on Bucky’s length, pulling his arm tighter across his chest.

“Yes,  _ god _ , Bucky– Buck–” he pants, “more, please.” 

They lose themselves to it, Buck frantically hitting that spot over and over, one hand on Steve’s chest, the other moving over his dick, sensation cascading through him until it takes him over, consumes him. Steve lurches forward, Bucky following him up over the edge, always with him, his arms wrapping around Steve, crushing them so tightly together Steve sure he was feeling Bucky’s contentment as well as his own. Catching their breath, satisfaction buzzed through them until–

“Shit,” Bucky mutters, quickly kissing the back of Steve’s neck, “we’re the next stop.” Withdrawing from Steve as gently as he can, Bucky reaches down for Steve’s clothes and they put themselves together as best they can, Steve grimacing at the wet spray of come on the inside of his shirt tails as he tucks them into his pants. 

The train begins to slow, both of them with a hand on the grab rail, shoulder to shoulder. When the doors open, they hunch over against the bitter winter wind, beginning their slow trek home.

“You know,” Steve starts, his straight face taking some effort, “it’s a pretty long walk back to the apartment.”

“Probably just as long as it was yesterday.” Bucky tosses him a look Steve knows means to add  _ ya dope _ at the end of whatever Bucky’s said. Steve ignores this.

“Gonna be pretty cold when we get back.” And Bucky’s expression shifts, he steps in a little closer, their elbows bumping together.

“Yeah?”

“Sure of it.” Steve smiles, slow and big.

“Thinkin’ maybe there’s something we can do about that.” Bucky says, starting to smile himself.

“And it’s supposed to be cold tomorrow too.” Steve shrugs. Bucky’s grinning now, no mistake. He throws his arm around Steve’s neck.

“Pal as far as I’m concerned it’s gonna be cold all winter.”

“You mean it.” It comes out quieter than Steve expected, not even sure if he meant it as a question or what, but Bucky stops him there, brings them face to face with a hand knotted up in Steve’s shirt collar, real serious now.

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s gonna be cold the whole rest of our goddamn lives, you read me?”

Steve feels a weight lift off him, lift him right onto his toes and he kisses Bucky right there in the street. Bucky leans in for barely a second before he seems to realize where they are, and pulls back quick, whipping his head back and forth to be sure they’re clear, and giving Steve another good shake by his collar. 

“Gonna be a lot harder to share any cold nights with me in _ jail _ .” 

“Well that’s only a problem if they can catch me.”

“ _ Catch _ you–?”

And Steve takes off at a run, Bucky cursing after him, gaining speed as quick as ever– they did want to get home fast.


End file.
